This invention relates to quivers for archery bows, and more particularly to a quiver assembly that is removably connectable to an archery bow.
During hunting or target shooting with an archery bow, it is convenient to have a quantity of arrows readily available to the archer for fast reload. Thus, open rack quivers have been used which are attached to the bow on the side opposite the sight window. During hunting, target practice, transportation and/or storage of the archery bow and its accessories, it is sometimes desirable to quickly remove and attach the quiver for various reasons. Many of these quivers are attached in such a way that it is necessary to unscrew or unbolt the mount to remove the quiver. This can be a difficult and time consuming process, especially when hand tools are required.
Other prior art quick release mechanisms for detachably mounting a quiver to a bow do not require hand tools but suffer other drawbacks. For example, the quiver may become unintentionally separated from the bow when dropped or encountering a foreign object, such as a bush, tree, branch, other equipment carried by the hunter, and so on. In addition, vibration or rattling is prevalent in such mechanisms during hiking or when using the bow. The generation of vibrations during arrow release may lead to inaccurate shooting and additionally may cause noise while being carried by an archer, potentially frightening away game animals.
Moreover, the hood of typical quivers, which captures and shields the hunting tips of arrows from the archer, have a dark interior. Such an interior absorbs ambient light and makes it difficult for the archer to see the arrow tips. Consequently, the shafts and tips of neighboring arrows, as well as the hood, can become scratched, chipped or otherwise damaged when inserting a hunting arrow tip into the hood.
It would therefore be desirous to provide a device that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.